


Photographs and Memories

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Axe is a supportive boyfriend, Axe reassures him of his worth, Damien and Axe both have old injuries, Damien belongs to Allenpaw, Damien comes clean about where his injuries originated, Damien hates his present physical condition, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Horror sans is called Axe, M/M, Not my original character, Original Character(s), Original skeleton character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: While cleaning the house one day, Damien finds an old uniform from his days in the military... something which he never told his boyfriend about.Axe has been nothing but supportive, so Damien decides to reveal where he got his injuries.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Photographs and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for Allenpaw on tumblr, involving their skeleton OC, Damien. I had a lot of fun writing this wholesome content ;w;

A rush of breath left Damien’s mouth as he sat back against the couch, a dusting rag in one hand and a spray bottle of cleaner in the other.

He leaned against the cushions, wincing as pain arched up his spine; a result of an injury he lived with daily.

Across the house, he could hear the low drone of the vacuum cleaner; his boyfriend, Axe, was hard at work trying to clean the floor while Damien briskly dusted the countertops and surfaces.

Damien gave a sigh as he waited for the pain to pass. His lower back had been bugging him all morning. But he knew Axe was probably suffering from his head injury as well, and he’d silently endured the discomfort until _most_ of the surfaces had been dusted.

The vacuum cleaner turned off, and Damien heard the sounds of the mop being swept over the floor.

Axe was making his way into the living room when he noticed Damien on the couch. His brows scrunched with concern and he spoke slowly, measuring his words carefully.

“Damien… are you ok?” 

Damien gave him a small smile.

“Heh, just resting my bones.”

Axe gave him one more glance of concern before continuing with his task.

With a grunt, Damien stood back to his feet. The bedroom was all that was left, and he quickly made his way there. 

After cleaning all the surfaces, he took another break, sitting against the bed tiredly.

  
  


He was about to move onto the laundry that was waiting to be folded by the bed when he felt his feet brush against something under the bed.

Curious, he bent down, and his eyelights went wide in his sockets.

Of course… how could he have forgotten this was here?

He pulled the worn box out from under the bed, and set it atop the comforter, ignoring the stack of unruly laundry.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Axe had just finished mopping when he realized Damien was nowhere to be seen. Ignoring the anxiety that bubbled at the top of his ribcage, he stepped softly from room to room before calling out.

“Damien?” 

He pushed open the bedroom door and paused, taking in the sight of Damien standing in front of the mirror.

The smaller skeleton was changed into a uniform that Axe had never seen before; an old military-style jacket hung on Damien’s shoulders, boots were laced up neatly and a hat was fixed atop his head.

_ He looks so handsome… _

Axe startled as Damien turned to him, a blush spreading across both their faces.

“I, uh, th-thank you.” The smaller skeleton smiled shyly.

“... I… said that out loud… didn’t I?” Axe muttered sheepishly and Damien chuckled, still shy but looking pleased.

“Where did you get the uniform?” Axe chose to ask, trying to recall if he’d ever seen it before, or if it was one of those things that slipped through the cracks in his skull.

With squinting sockets, Damien turned away, looking reluctant as he slowly dragged a hand over the arm of the jacket.

“I… I can tell you about it… but, could we get some food first? It’s… a long story.”

With a willing nod, Axe turned to go and make some food, calling over his shoulder, “Take your time, I’ll handle the food.”

In the kitchen, Axe prepared some snacks. Once again, he marveled at how easily food came to them, here on the surface. It was hard not to feel bitter, but he sternly pushed aside his intrusive thoughts. Damien needed him right now; he could feel it in his soul, and he hurried as he finished setting up a tray with hot chocolate and a small plate of fresh cookies. 

With great care, he held up the tray and cautiously walked out into the winter garden; it was Damien’s favorite place to spend time, sitting quietly amongst the potted plants. Axe often found Damien here, resting, watching birds outside the glass walls, or reading.

And that’s where he was waiting; blankets and pillows already set up on the couch. An old photo-album rested on his lap and Damien looked up with an anxious expression. 

“I haven’t told you this, because… it’s often painful for me to think about… but you deserve to know.”

“Take your time.” Axe replied softly, sitting back and nestling under the blankets after setting the tray down on the small table before them.

A few moments passed as Axe sipped at his hot chocolate, making no comment as he waited. He understood all too well how difficult it could be to talk about memories that were…  _ unpleasant _ .

At last, Damien took a deep breath and opened the album almost in a rush, blurting, “Here.”

Axe leaned close, looking over the first page. The very first photo was a picture of Damien standing with several people Axe didn’t recognize. They were all in uniform with solemn expressions and yet, Axe could tell there was great joy in their postures, a spark in their eyes… especially in Damien’s. 

The skeleton was standing far straighter than Axe had ever seen; his posture was perfect with his shoulders thrown back in a show of strength and dexterity.

Something twisted in Axe’s non-existent gut as he heard himself speak.

“You look…  _ happy… _ here.”

“It was the first day I got my uniform and military equipment. I had passed all the tests, physical, mental, emotional… I did everything right.” Damien murmured, his voice sounding  _ melancholy _ .

Axe looked up with consternation as he reached out and took Damien’s hand.

“I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no, it’s ok, Axe,” Damien threw off his wistful look as he chuckled a little. “You did nothing wrong. I  _ was _ very happy back then. I was… I was  _ whole.  _ I went on so many missions and came back from them with great success... _ ” _

Axe braced himself as Damien turned the page, pointing out the first photograph… one that was somber in every aspect of the word.

The photograph was of a hospital room, with Damien lying in a bed, awake but heavily bandaged.

Axe felt so many emotions race through his soul as Damien softly explained, “It was a dark night, and my squad and I were charged with surveillance. I don’t know how, but the enemy knew we were there, and they fired on us. I was shot in the back, and…” Damien paused, struggling with his words.

Axe reached over and gripped his hand, murmuring, “It’s ok. Take your time.”

Damien squeezed back, taking a deep breath.

“I was able to keep up with my squad and we were extracted without further injury to anyone else… but I was permanently scarred, from continuing to move with the damage I sustained. Not all the medical treatment in the world could undo what was done to me. But there was nothing else I could have done, not if I wanted to  _ live. _ And I didn’t want to be a burden on my squad-”

Damien continued to flip through the pages, highlighting his recovery’s progression in the photos.

“I knew my recovery would be a difficult struggle, but I didn’t want to give, so I went through rehabilitation, learning to live with the injury, trying to grow strong again, so that way, I wouldn't be a burden to anyone. It was… so strange, to be the one who needed help. Before my injury, I was the one that other called on,  _ I  _ was the one who reached out a hand to move others along, and now-”

Tears gathered at Damien’s sockets as he snarled slightly, “I used to be able to do  _ so much _ effortlessly, and now I can’t even spend a day cleaning the house with my mate without having to stop for a  _ break-” _

Axe put the album on the table, gathering Damien into his strong arms and holding him as he huskily intoned, “Damien, you’re  _ not _ a burden. You have  _ never _ been a burden.”

Damien curled up into Axe’s arms as the big skeleton softly stroked his back and continued. 

“I may not have physical injuries, the way you do, but my mind… is far from what it used to be. I never thought I would find someone who understands me the way you do. You’re far more patient and more understanding than anyone I’ve ever met before, and…” Axe trailed off, struggling to find the words to fully express what was stirring in his soul.

Damien’s crying slowed as he listened and now he looked up, moving so he was straddling Axe’s lap before hugging him.

Axe’s eyelight shrank in surprise for a moment before he reached forward to hug Damien tightly.

“You are a brave, loyal monster… And the kindest soul I know.”

Damien’s peridot-tears ebbed completely and his soul grew lighter as he leaned against Axe’s broad frame, quietly reflecting on how lucky he was to have such a strong, and caring monster for a mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
